westbrookefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Westbrooke
At the show's inception, Sandra is Damien's Second Wife. Together they are the most elite and influential power couple in town. It is not known exactly how long they've been married, but we know through backstory that it's been at least 20 years (as she states to Danielle in episode 119 that "she's had the pleasure of raising her since she was 16 years old." Danielle is now in her late 30's.) Danielle is equally loyal and in love with all members of her family, often playing peacemaker between the very strong and dominating personalities. Although Danielle often is the voice of reason, which balances her husband's harsh and ruthless corporate side, her true attention goes into her company, Sandra Westbrooke Enterprises, which is a division of Westbrooke Enterprises. The Firing of Elizabeth Stone The first time that we see Elizabeth and Sandra in a room together, it is easy to see that there is an uncomfortable tension between the two. A bright and eager assistant/stylist employed at SWD, Elizabeth is assigned to help Mayor Phillips get dressed for his inaugural ball, and arrive there without issue. Things are going well until the Mayor's Tux is stained and ruined right before he is to be introduced to the public. Having to think fast, Elizabeth brings him back to SWD and tries to find another. As the mayor is looking around, he is drawn to a beautiful white tux which he insists on wearing. It is unknown to him at the time that Elizabeth was designing the tux as a prototype and not Sandra. Knowing that they are running behind on time, Elizabeth agrees to let him wear it. The tux is a smash at the ball, but Sandra is enraged and is convinced that Elizabeth tried to sabotage her to create a name for herself in the industry. The next day at the office, Sandra fires Elizabeth. Elizabeth vows that she will regret the day she let her go. An Attempt to Shield Gavin After Melanie Phillips ambushes her at her office and urges her to speak to Gavin about his questionable decision to make a veiled threat against her husband, Sandra calls him to her office. She can see for her self that her Son is struggling with his decision to go to work for his Father or resist him. Sandra calls him to her office and helps him weigh the potential pros and cons of his future decision. She explains to him that if he doesn't want to go to work for Damien, that she would speak to him on his behalf, and use her influence to make sure there was no blowback on him. Damien is grateful, but decides, in the end, to go to work for his Father, although everyone is stunned when he is offered the COO position that Danielle was hoping to get, automatically sending Danielle into a tailspin. Promises to Danielle After Danielle lashes out at her Father in her presence, Sandra later gets her to open up and confide in her. After hearing Danielle's concern, she vows that she will find a way to make everyone happy on an executive level, which would, therefore, solidify the family again. Danielle wishes her luck but doubts that it will ever happen.